A Boy Can Dream
by Uzumaki Ayame
Summary: Dreams take their turn for the best, as Coraline starts thinking how Wybie's the worst… -ONE SHOT FIC, Rated for only one suggestive scene, if that wasn't there it'd probably be rated K , but it is... so yeah, R&R please.-


_One Shot Coraline Fic. Wybourne's future is looking bright, or is it?_

**

* * *

**

**A Boy Can Dream**

The young girl was about seven years old, and she had light copper colored pigtails on either side of her head, wrapped with white ribbons. The curly hair looked tangled, a mess even, but they matched her light skin and freckled face nicely. She had light brown eyes that seemed to shine with her bright smile, which was covered in a set of metal braces. The shiny thin metal that the girl said kept her away from living a 'normal life'. She despised them with a passion, even if she didn't know what the word 'despised' meant. She hated them.

This girls name was Melicia, of course she never had the chance to name herself, or else she'd have a regular name like Kelly or Sabrina… but her father always told her that those with ordinary names had ordinary expectations, and he told her that he expected amazing things form her since the day she was born. This, of course, made Melicia feel special, even though her name was obviously just a combination of Melanie and Felicia.

Melicia had an older brother named Mars. The boy was eleven years old, had a lightly tanned skin, as well as the same messy brown hair his sister had. The only difference was that he had some natural golden highlights that stood out so strangely, it made his hair seem yarn-like. His hair was short, and while not kept in two pigtails like his younger sister, they looked as if they were close to dreadlocks, though no one could honestly tell from how it was styled.

His eyes were a lighter brown, while not exactly at hazel, it seemed to have a mix of light brown and green, though it couldn't even compare to the forest green that everyone assumed was his color. His posture was strange as well, Mars stood with an un-noticeable hunch, but very noticeable pigeon toed feet that pointed awkwardly towards each other. This was a big secret between him and his family alone, for when he was at school, he forced his feet apart and walked like a normal person. Mars was simply named from his mother's favorite planet, which made no sense to him, but he felt that being unique was something good, not bad. He never complained like his sister did.

Mars and Melicia both enjoyed the outdoors. They ran, dug, hunted, and wrestled outside; they did almost anything that had to do with the outdoors. They thought of themselves as explorers, or adventurers, not as crazy kids who didn't know any better. While Mars had a hard time getting to know people, Melicia loved making friends and hanging out with them. When she doesn't hang out with Mars, she's being girly with her school friends. Mars didn't make friends so easily like she did, because around people he didn't know, he was completely silent and kept to himself. He wasn't lonely, nor ever felt that way (even if he looked and acted like he was), he often enjoyed being alone by himself.

The two of them had just gotten off the school bus, and were on their way home when they saw a man in the distance. He had on a long, black trench coat, with the same frizzy, copper hair that the kids had, and a slightly darker skin than them. This man had bright olive green eyes, and he seemed to be waiting for them not too far down the dirt path.

The girl looked at her brother curiously, before she turned back and ran as fast as she could to the man. As she got closer, her smile widened and she prepared herself as the man had, who was soon kneeling and spreading his arms wide. Melicia soon leaped, screaming "DADDY!" before she was caught in the older mans grasp and swung around with a laugh. The man smiled happily as he put her down and smoothed her messy hair back, groaning slightly "Mel, you honestly need to start brushing your hair, I think I'm seeing plants growing in it."

"Daddy~" The girl smirked at him, rolling her eyes. Yeah, combing her hair, like that would happen.

The man took her hand as they waited for Mars, who seemed to be taking his time. When Mars finally approached the man, he was suddenly lifted by his under arms up into the air, and Mars immediately squirmed in protest "D-Dad, I'm not seven!"

Their dad laughed as he put Mars down, and the younger male sighed as he fixed his uniform. Mars and Melicia both had on a white collared shirt, but while the boy wore grey slacks, the girl wore a short grey plaid skirt. They both had grey messenger bags that matched their uniforms as well.

The man continued as the three started walking together home "So how was school you two?"

"Bethany was talking about this boy!" Melicia immediately started, skipping as she held her father's hand. The man and the girl were already walking ahead of Mars, but Mars didn't bother trying to catch up. "And… and…" Melicia was trying to think and talk at the same time, as fast as possible "she said she LIKED him. And I was all… EWWWW… because you know, that's gross. And then…um… I forgot. But anyways…" Melicia continued as she smiled, revealing her braces as a large pink house came into view.

Though it was in the distance, the three noticed the front door open, and a blue haired woman stepped out, waving towards them. Melicia let go of her father's hand and ran for the woman, and like her father had before, the woman kneeled and prepared for an enormous hug.

"Mommy! Guess what?" Melicia screamed as she leaped and hugged her mother tightly.

The woman laughed as she squeezed, before asking "What?"

Melicia stared, breathing heavily and smiling, before shaking her head fast "I forgot! But it was crazy!" She let go and made airplane noises, circling around her mother before 'flying' into the house. Mars and his father soon approached the woman, and the blue haired female smiled quietly before speaking "Mars, help your sister with her pills." And soon the older of the two quickly wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, pulling her close and kissing her on the lips.

"Gross-gusting…" Mars mumbled as he passed them by and followed his sister.

The two laughed lightly as the man twirled her around by her waist, before placing her back down on the porch.

The woman smiled "Good day today then?"

"Of course." The man smiled happily in return.

The blue haired woman nodded in approval, before crossing her arms over her chest "Well I'm glad work was well for you." Her smile soon faded "Because you were SUPPOSED to CANCEL." She punched the man's arm, and he gasped from the pain, rubbing the injury "Wh-What? Why?"

The woman glared "UGH! Why do I even bother…" She turned and marched into the house, leaving the man standing there alone. He had to think hard, to think as to why his lovely wife had gotten so upset over…

He jumped and cried "Coraline! I forgot!"

He hurried after her, right on her heels as she stormed up the stairs "I'll make it up to you! Tonight! Er… r-right now! Let's go out right now!"

"I thought getting married on Valentine's Day would make it a whole lot easier for you, Wybourne." The woman scoffed, huffing as she entered the master bedroom. The man continued following "I-I know! I know I'm an idiot!" He pulled at his hair as he watched his wife flop onto the bed, burying her face into the pillow. She mumbled something angrily, but Wybourne couldn't make out what.

"J-Jonesy…?" Wybourne pleaded gently as he sat by her side and smoothed her hair back. He was always forgetful, to the point where he would forget even the things he wanted to remember. It was situations like these where he thought using her old nickname would make the problem a little less terrible, which they often did.

"Jonesy…" Wybourne laid down beside her and pouted, waiting for her to look at him. When Coraline lifted her head and made a glance, she glared "I want steak."

Wybourne flinched "St-Steak…?"

"Steak, and potatoes." She then lifted all the way up to face him, a small smirk forming at the corner of her lips "And a rose."

Wybourne made a small smile, and he nodded, slowly taking her hands into his own "Okay."

They were silent for awhile, as the two of them simply let their fingers play with each other. They just laid there and looked down at their hands, Coraline's skin was terribly pale compared to Wybourne's, but Wybourne had always thought it was a beautiful color for her, just like her hair, her eyes, her everything. Coraline soon disrupted his thoughts with a sigh "Wybie, you've been very forgetful lately. I'm worried."

"I'm sorry, Jonesy." Wybourne muttered as he pulled her close to him "I guess work just sucks, I didn't know being old would be this hard."

"With kids." Corlaine added as she moaned into his embrace.

Wybourne nodded, resting his chin on top of her head "With kids." He repeated with a tired laugh.

They went silent again, before Wybourne broke away, keeping a tight hold on his wife's hand as he helped her off the bed with him "I'll make reservations for tonight if you find a babysitter?" As if he were making a deal.

Coraline rolled her eyes, before nodding, and Wybourne immediately kissed her forehead before heading downstairs into the kitchen, where Melicia and Mars were sitting at the table.

The children looked up at the man with a small smile, before looking back down at what was in front of them. Mars was writing down something on paper, with an open book at his right side, and pencil in his left hand. Melicia, on the other hand, was simply eating a bowl of cereal and kicking her legs back and forth.

Wybourne went to the phone and took it off its charger "Mel, what did your mom tell you about having breakfast for lunch?"

Melicia pouted as she hurried to drink the rest of her snack, and Mars simply snickered at her, sticking out his tongue. The girl glared and stuck out hers in return, before Wybourne continued as he dialed "You could learn from your brother, Mel… homework first, then you have time to do everything else." He held the phone to his ear, ignoring Mars throwing a pencil at Melicia. Soon the kids had ran out the kitchen, screaming for one another to stop messing with the other, and soon Wybourne spoke up with a smile "I'd like to make a reservation. For tonight?"

He paused as he listened, before his eyes widened "Really? Not even one seat?"

"…Well… two people…"

"….We're married. She can just…sit on my lap…?"

"….But I am being serious."

Soon there was a click on the other line, and Wybourne took the hint as he hung up and tried another place.

Coraline had soon entered the kitchen, making her way to the fridge and opening up to see what she could make for the kids. Wybourne took this chance to simply check her out, smiling at her rear, but he went back to dialing when she looked at him.

"I think Mrs. Spink is coming over to babysit." She said with a small smile "I mean, I know the kids don't like her and all, but she's really nice, isn't she? Besides her weirdness." She looked back into the fridge, and Wybourne looked back at Coraline's butt.

"She's been awful lonely since Ms. Forcible passed away," Coraline muttered as she slowly closed the fridge to open the freezer "Just when she had gotten over her husbands death, suddenly Ms. Forcible croaks too. I think this would be nice for her. I know her house isn't too far away, so I'll go pick her up. I hope by the time I come back, the food will be ready and you'll have a place picked out."

"Well a fancy one is out of the question." Wybourne commented "I've called all our usual places and they're booked."

"Of course. It's Valentine's day, Wybie." Coraline sighed as she pulled out a pizza and slammed the freezer door, causing Wybourne to flinch. He knew she was mad, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He thought as fast as he could, wondering what would be romantic for the two of them.

_There was one place…_

Wybourne started to think back, before a smile slowly spread on his face.

_One place, the place where Jonesy and me first…_

Wybourne punched his fist into his hand, before wincing from the pain. Coraline just stared.

"I got it. I got everything under control!"

They hadn't been there since then, out of fear that SHE would return from it, but it had been years, Wybourne was positive that nothing bad would happen to them.

Coraline tilted her head at him, before slowly walking out the kitchen "Um, okay then… I'll leave it to you." She left the frozen pizza on the counter on purpose, hinting that Wybourne had to make it.

Once he had finished the food, he took it out of the oven, stole a slice for himself, before heading to the bedroom, where Coraline was sitting in front of the vanity putting on makeup. Wybourne stood behind her and touched her shoulders "Don't wear anything too fancy, it's usually muddy in the parts we're heading at." He patted her shoulder before waving "I'll go get Mrs. Spink right now so that we don't have to do last minute driving later!"

Coraline glanced at him as he left the room, before she looked back at herself and shrugged, grabbing a tissue and wiping her face clean from all the makeup.

* * *

It was now a little dark out, and Coraline was waiting around in the kitchen with her children. Mars and her both leaning on one of their arms on the table, staring the table down as if they knew it would collapse underneath them. Melicia was simply searching through the cupboards and the fridge, as if she hadn't just finished off three slices of pepperoni pizza.

Coraline groaned "I think your father's dead."

"He's just running late." Mars assured her "You know he's always like that."

Coraline sighed "No, this time I'm sure he's dead."

Mars frowned "Why would you think that?"

"Because if he makes it home and isn't dead, I'll kill him."

Mars made a nervous laugh, before a knock on the door was heard. Melicia raced to the front door, opening it quickly and smiling when Wybourne walked into the home, holding the hand of an old woman.

The old woman had short frizzy pink hair, the wrinkles on her face seemed like they were caving in on her, and her eyes looked as if she hadn't slept in decades. But the woman had thick makeup on, in an attempt to cover up her age, but failing miserably.

The old woman laughed when she saw Melicia, and Melicia simply held in her breath.

"Mrs. Spink!" Coraline smiled as she rushed to the door to greet her. Wybourne smiled as well as he let the woman's hand go, and Mrs. Spink nodded "Hello hello, Caroline. I'm here to take care of your kiddies." She slowly reached into her purse, pulling out a pair of thick glasses as she put them on her nose "You two can run along now, little Wrybern put a lot of work into that."

Coraline looked at Wybourne, and Wybie laughed nervously "Um… it's a surprise. Come on." He took Coraline's hand, before the two of them waved as they shut the front door, hearing Melicia banging at the door with loud screams. The children weren't fans of old people, and Melicia definitely was no exception.

Wybourne started to lead Coraline down the path while holding her hand, and when the woman noticed they had passed their car, she glanced at the male "What are you planning in that messy head of yours?"

"You'll see…" Wybourne smirked as he continued to lead his wife down the dirt road, soon making a turn through their garden and towards the woods. Coraline seemed to shiver in the man's hand, probably from a realization "I-I'm not sure about this, Wybie… let's just go to McDonald's."

But soon, just up ahead, there were lights. Glowing, flickering lights that Coraline couldn't help but stare at as they approached. She soon stopped resisting, and when the two of them had made it to where the old well had been, there was a table set up right over the well cover. Candles had lit up the small area, and one long white candle flicked at the center of the red clothed table, sitting right beside two plates and a bowl of spaghetti.

"Tada?" Wybourne laughed gently as he let go of her hand and gestured towards the romantic scene. Of course, he had some help from Ms. Spink… since she knew all about a 'woman's touch'. He just threw some candles around, and placed the table.

Coraline noticed which of the things he did, because the items used were romantic, but where they were placed was dangerous. She stared at the table that sat right on top of the old well covering, that cover lasted for years, but how much pressure could it withstand?

And the candles around were a little too close to the tree's…

"What do you think?" Wybourne asked.

Coraline smirked, before she walked up to him and kissed his cheek "It's wonderful, Wybie. Thank you."

Wybie quickly took her hand and lead her to the table, helping her sit down before serving her a plate of spaghetti. He then sat across from her, a wide smile stuck on his face as he watched her eat some of the food. She nodded in approval, then he started to eat as well.

"This isn't half bad, Wybie." Coraline said with a small smile, as she slowly set down the fork and wiped her mouth with a napkin "But, you know what's better?"

Wybourne tilted his head curiously, his mouth stuffed with pasta before he shook his head "What?"

Coraline gave him a lusty look "Sex."

Wybourne swallowed hard.

Suddenly the blue haired woman pulled at the cloth of the table, throwing everything off of it and having it shatter on the ground. Wybourne jumped from the sudden turn of events, lifting from his chair and letting it fall behind him. The well covering creaked beneath him "J-Jonesy, here?"

"Why not?" Coraline asked with a moan, getting on top of the table slowly and crawling towards him with a playful smile on her lips. The well covering creaked some more, and Wybourne suddenly heard a snap.

"J-Jonesy! It isn't safe!"

Coraline huffed and crossed her arms, suddenly lifting up on her knees "Why not?"

Wybourne heard another snap, and he yelped "P-Please get up and off the table…!"

"Why should I—"

-crack-

The table soon fell sideways as half of the well covering broke off and down into the bottomless abyss below. Coraline cried as she held onto the table's edge, the edge that was still hanging on with its two legs. The candle had just missed her before the lit wick blew out as the stick of wax fell quietly into the dark.

Wybourne kneeled and grasped her hand, trying to pull her up, but the mud was starting to make him slip. He had managed to take a hold of her wrist, causing her to let go of the table, and soon the table fell under, as if it were being pulled by some dark force from below.

Coraline screamed again, her fingers starting to let go of the dark skinned male's sweaty palms. She then yelped "I-It feels like I'm being pulled!"

Wybourne immediately thought _"The Beldam!"_

The woman then breathed out "Let me go!"

"What?" Wybourne yelled in disbelief, still trying to pull her up as his boots slipped into the mud "Are you insane?"

"For you yeah!" Coraline pouted as she grabbed at his arm, and he started to use both his hands now "What are you talking about? Just shut up and let me help you!"

"All I wanted to do was catch frogs!" Coraline hollered "Then THIS stupid crap happens!"

Wybourne was now as confused as ever "What are you talking about?"

"Hello?" Coraline was now being held by her fingers "Earth to Wybie? If this is what puberty does to people, I never wanna grow up!"

Wybourne gasped, letting Coraline fall into the well, as she glared at him all until she disappeared into the darkness.

Wybourne peeked his head in, his eyes filling up with tears "J-Jonesy?"

He lunged into the dark, hearing the laughter of an old woman as he fell "JONESY!"

* * *

"_What?"_

"Huh?"

"I said—WHAT?"

Wybourne opened his eyes from the darkness. He shook his head slightly, wondering where he had gotten. He was at the well, laying on the muddy ground and staring up at the sky.

He slowly lifted up, resting on his arms, before he shook his head again "H-Huh? Wha-happened?"

"You screamed at me! 'told me that your Gramma said you were going through something called puberty…" Coraline said quietly, as her tone started to get more strict and her voice grew louder "Until you stared at me and SUDDENLY STARTED TO TALK ABOUT BEING MARRIED WITH KIDS AND SEX AND CRAZINESS!"

She huffed "Gosh, Wybie! If this is what puberty does to people, I never wanna grow up!"

Wybourne stared at her as she raged on.

"All I wanted to do was catch some frogs! I mean look, it just rained... they're everywhere!"

Coraline stood to her feet and wiped the mud from her clothes and jacket. Wybourne wondered; did he just day dream?

He couldn't even remember most of the dream anymore.

"S-Sorry, Jonesy." Wybourne said gently as he stood to his feet and joined her. Coraline blew a strand of hair out her face, before Wybourne smiled and quietly approached her. He kissed her gently on the cheek, grabbing her hand with his large muddy glove.

Coraline jumped and blushed, glaring "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going through puberty." Wybourne said smoothly.

Coraline punched his arm, but it was the best punch he had ever had.

He sighed as he watched the tomboy storm off, mumbling angrily to herself.

Wybourne made a goofy grin as he followed quietly. He wondered if they did have a future together…

Well, a boy can dream, right?

* * *

_This is what happens when Wybie goes through puberty... he daydreams and stares off into space. XD Poor Wybie... wonder if he was just feeling bothered or if he was seeing the future...? :D_


End file.
